1. Field
Apparatuses and methods disclosed herein relate to an image forming apparatus, a method for writing data thereof, and a non-transitory computer readable recording medium, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus which may tighten security by encrypting data to be stored in a memory, a method for writing data thereof, and a non-transitory computer readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of semiconductor technology, System on Chip (SoC) technology for integrating a total system into a single chip is rapidly developing. To enhance the performance in the SoC using a multi-processor, a bus interface enhanced from the Advanced Microcontroller Bus Architecture 3.0 (AMBA 3.0) is applied as an interface between an SoC core and inner Intellectual Properties (IPs) and a memory controller.
The SoC integrated in the above-described structure provides advantages such as miniaturization, portability, low-power consumption, and cost savings. However, since unique information of the system and the user is stored in the memory, there is a problem that the information is likely to be leaked by hacking. The information leakage and worsening profit and loss caused by hacking the SoC and the system increase year by year. Accordingly, there is an increasing demand for a method for tightening security in the SoC system.
A related-art method for tightening security of a system is divided into three methods. The first method uses a compression algorithm. The compression algorithm is not appropriate as a method for tightening security since much information is exposed to the outside.
The second method uses a dedicated security master IP embedded in a processor to encrypt. The dedicated security master IP has various security-related algorithms implemented therein, and thus proceeds with encryption after reading out data stored in a memory. However, since data is stored in the memory as it is prior to being encrypted, the data may be easily leaked.
Finally, the third method assigns a different authority to every master IP, and thus allows a user to access a specific security area of the memory only when a master IP authorized to process contents requiring security is used. However, this method cannot prevent other master IPs having authority in the SoC from reading out data from the memory, and likewise, there is a problem that data which is not encrypted exists in the memory.